dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus vs Big the Cat
Beerus_vs_Big_DBX.png|BonBooker Description Which purple cat is stronger? Intro No rules! Just bloodshed! DBX! Feline Fight! Near Emerald Beach, Sonic is sent flying back by a powerful off-screen force. He tries to get up but is too hurt to do so and is forced to stand limping. "Augh...not even my Hyper Form could beat this guy. Who the heck are you?!" The screen zooms out to show who Sonic was fighting. "I am the God of Destruction Beerus. You failed to provide me with adequate pudding and tried to attack me, so say goodbye to your pathetic planet!" "Hey, we're not a restaurant or anything! If you wanted food you could've gone to-" "Silence! Your disrespect against the gods will only ensure a quicker destruction to your world!" During the conversation, the bodies of Sonic's downed friends who attempted to fight back against the god are shown. All of them, except for one.... As Beerus charges his Destruction Before Creation attack to destroy Earth, he is interrupted by a dull-witted voice. "Froggy! Where are you?" (...) A puzzled Beerus stops charging the attack and turns to face the source of the sound. He sees Big the Cat searching for his beloved frog partner. Big then approaches Beerus. "Excuse me sir, have you seen Froggy?" "...."Froggy"? Why should I care about "Froggy"?" "Well you see, he's my friend and-" "Yeah whatever. Now excuse me while I get back to destroying the planet." Beerus gets back to charging Creation Before Destruction. "Destroy the planet? That's not very nice." Beerus' charging is interrupted again, much to his annoyance. "I'm the god of destruction, your friends failed to give me pudding so I get to kill them all!" "I don't care if you're a god! I won't let you hurt my friends! I especially won't let you hurt Froggy!" Here we go! In a split second Beerus flies up to Big and speedily pokes him in several vital areas with his index finger, attempting to incapacitate him with a Pressure Point Attack. Big's girth effectively prevents the attack from working, allowing Big to use his turn to whack Beerus with his fishing rod twice. Beerus gains his distance and throws several ki beams at Big with Continuous Energy Bullets, causing several small explosions but Big is unharmed once the smoke clears. A shocked Beerus teleports behind Big and beats him down with a combo of punches and kicks before sending him into the sky with a kick. In mid-air, Big curled into a ball and Homing Attacked Beerus. The God of Destruction catches Big in one hand and blows him away with a ki explosion, resulting in him uncurling and landing. Beerus teleports to him and strikes Big with a Tail Attack, the cat hitting back with a Battering Ram. It leaves Beerus disoriented, and as Big is about to use the chance to strike him with the fishing rod he finds what he was looking for. Froggy hops near Big from out of nowhere. "Froggy! There you are!" Froggy jumps onto Big's right shoulder. "Let's go home." But while Big and Froggy are walking away Beerus regains his balance. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Beerus creates a Cataclysmic Orb (an energy ball resembling an atom) in front of him and kicks it at Big, he turns around just as as it hits him. The ball actually does some harm to him, drawing out a light grunt. He recovers and prepares a new attack with his frog partner. "Alright Froggy, summon your friends!" Froggy indeed summons his friends, they all rain down on the God of Destruction. This preoccupies him long enough for Big to have Froggy use Froggy Poison. The frog jumps on the destruction god and kisses him, leaving Beerus poisoned. Beerus coughs and decides he has had enough of this fight. With a frustrated grunt Beerus uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere on Big, but his fat body causes the attack to bounce back at him. Beerus is briefly dumbfounded until his own attack hits him, flying into the moon and obliterating its remaining natural half along with the cat god. (music stops) "Okay Froggy, let's go home." Big the Cat walks to his house with Froggy on his back while Sonic finally recovers from his injuries and looks at him. "Wow, Big is a lot stronger than we all thought...." At this same time, Whis views the cat from a distance. "Hmmm...." DBX Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East only themed DBXs